


Fuck Me on the Throne of Asgard

by VotheriLavender



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Loki/Tony - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VotheriLavender/pseuds/VotheriLavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr post I wrote. Someone wanted to see a fanfic, so I thought I'd give this whole smut thing a try. </p><p>Thor 3: Ragnarok<br/>a.k.a Loki’s children destroying the world while Loki fucks Tony on the throne of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me on the Throne of Asgard

"Black Widow get the civilians to a safe location! Hawkeye stay on the roof and keep me up to date on where that thing is going! Thor and Hulk I want you to take that thing out from the front! Iron Man give me an estimate on the size of that thing!" 

"Civilians are moving south, Steve."

"And that serpents moving north!" 

"Aye Captain! The Hulk and I will defeat this beast!" 

The other Avengers had immediately responded over the com and moved into position, but there was static as everyone waited for Iron Man's word. 

"Iron Man? Do you copy?" Steve searched frantically around him to see Tony flying nearby, but he was nowhere to be found. 

"Anyone have coordinates on Tony? I can't find him!"

"I can't see him anywhere from up here, Cap." 

Steve began to panic. If anyone could find Tony, then Clint should have been able to see him from where he was perched on the roof of the Avengers Tower.

"Worry not Captain, we shall be able to defeat Loki's kin without Iron Man. I have done so alone a long time ago." 

Everyone paused. 

"That thing is Loki's kid!?" 

"Aye, Hawkeye. Jörmungandr is one of Loki's many children." 

"Of course Loki would have something to do with the end of the world," sighed Natasha as she rolled out of the way of a car flying in her direction. 

"Hulk smash puny God and snake!" 

"If this is Loki we're dealing with then Tony should know how to deal with this. Him and Loki aren't exactly quiet about their affair," groaned Hawkeye, shooting an explosive arrow at the beast's face. 

Steve rubbed a hand over his face in annoyance, "Judging by this new evidence, I'm pretty sure he's dealing with Loki right now. Jarvis, where's Tony?" 

"Master Stark is currently with Master Laufeyson at the moment," said Jarvis, and if Steve didn't know any better he could have sworn the A.I. sounded annoyed as well. 

"Well tell him we need him here now! I don't care if that's his boyfriend's son, this thing is destroying New York!" 

"I apologize Master Rogers, but I am unable to reach Master Stark right now." 

Steve huffed and caught his shield as it bounced off the snake, taking a flew scales with it,

"And why is that?"

"Master Stark is not currently on this realm, sir." 

The Avengers all cursed at this information and Clint shouted over the intercoms, 

"Stark's totally on clean up duty if we don't all die today." 

••••••••

Tony threw his head back and groaned deeply as a certain God of Mischief descended upon his cock once more. 

"God, Lokes, you're fucking good at that." 

Loki swallowed around him before pulling off with a pop. 

"Did you expect anything less, Anthony?" Loki said with a smirk and nuzzled against his thigh. 

"Not really, but seriously I need to get back home. The Avengers need help fighting all your kids." 

"They'll survive. Jörmungandr isn't the brightest of my kin and Thor has defeated him before." 

"Did you just compliment your brother?" Tony said with a smirk, but his mouth went slack as Loki gripped his cock tightly. 

"He is not my brother," Loki hissed and swiped his thumb over Tony's slit. 

Tony moaned and thrust up into Loki's hand. His head fell back and he winced at it pounded against the hard surface of Asgard's throne. 

"Alright, alright he's not," Tony hissed at a particularly hard squeeze on his cock, "but do we have to do this here? I know you love your power play, but a solid gold throne is not comfortable to fuck on." 

"Oh my dear, Anthony," Loki whispered and stood up from where he was kneeling between Tony's legs,

"Does this not please you?" Loki asked. He was now hovering over Tony, his green eyes twinkling with mischief as he stroked his mortals cock, 

"To be pleasured on the throne that rules over all? To be treated as a king?" 

Loki hand moved up and down Tony's cock, squeezing the tip and cupping his balls with the other hand. 

"Fuck yeah, Lokes. Just like that," Tony moaned and his body trembled at the feel of Loki's icy hands on his sensitive flesh.

Loki smiled as Tony writhed beneath him. Tony was truly a sight. His beautiful mortal lay beneath him, strong thighs spread and quivering with a flushed cock sticking straight up from a patch of thick, brown hair. 

"Suck," Loki commanded, removing his hand from Tony's cock and bringing three fingers up to those cherry red lips.

It took Tony a moment to come to his senses, but once he did he eagerly sucked Loki's fingers into his mouth.

Loki growled from low in his throat as Tony sucked his fingers like it was the sweetest treat in the world. Tony's tongue slipping between the digits and throat swallowing tightly around them. He moaned deeply every time Loki pushed his fingers deeper into his mouth. 

Loki slowly pulled his spit slick fingers from Tony's wet mouth and had to grip the edge of the throne to keep from falling over when Tony whined at the loss of his fingers. 

"Anthony, you little slut," Loki purred and flipped their positions so he was sitting on the throne with Tony straddling his lap. 

"I can't help it when I'm with you, Lokes," Tony breathed, startled, and moved Loki's hand, grabbing all three of his slicked fingers and pushing them into his entrance.

Loki's eyes bulged as Tony fucked himself on all three of Loki's fingers with ease. 

"Look at that," Loki breathed as his fingers slipped in and out of Tony's tight hole, "Did you have a little fun without me, Anthony?" 

"I may," Tony grunted, "Or may not have...ahhh...prepared myself for you when you sent your son to destroy my tow-"

Tony's words caught in his throat as Loki quickly removed his fingers and slammed Tony onto his dripping, wet cock. 

Loki grunted and his fingers dug into Tony's sides. The feel of Tony's tight, wet heat was almost too much for Loki and he had to take a deep to keep from coming right then and there. 

Tony lifted himself up, so only the head of Loki's cock was enveloped inside of him and then slammed back down. Tony moaned loudly as he bounced up and down on Loki's cock. Every inch of him was shaking as he tried to hold himself up, but his sweaty hands kept slipping against the golden walls of the throne. 

"A little, ahhh, help here, Lokes," Tony groaned. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist for support and fucked up into him mercilessly. Tony screamed and threaded his hands through Loki's silky, black locks, head falling back and mouth slack with pleasure. 

"Fuck. Oh Gods, yes Lokes. Right there! Right there! Don't stop, please don't stop," Tony begged as the head of Loki's cock repeatedly brushed against that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. 

"I don't intend to," Loki growled and buried his face against Tony's chest as he pounded into him.

The blue glow of the arc reactor filled Loki's vision and he groaned at the spark of energy that ignited between them every time Loki's magic touched the energy of the arc reactor. 

Tony was close. Loki could feel it as Tony clenched around him and his breaths grew shallow. 

"I'm gonna, Loki I'm so close, please," Tony whined and his body tensed as Loki's cool fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking once, twice- 

And Tony was coming hard. His body tense and chocked out moans escaping his lips as hot ropes of come spilled from his cock and onto Loki's hand. 

"Yes. That's it Anthony," Loki groaned and milked Tony through his orgasm. 

Tony fell limp in Loki's arms, letting Loki fuck up into him until Loki froze and he came deep inside of Tony with a deep moan. 

Loki leaned back against the cool, gold of Asgard's throne and held Tony in his arms until their breathing evened out and they could stand again. 

They dressed slowly and Tony pulled Loki in for a long, slow kiss. 

Tony pulled away reluctantly and pressed his forward against Loki's. 

"I've got to get back now, Lokes." 

"You may. Jörmungandr has retreated back to the sea and your Avengers alive with little harm." 

Tony kissed Loki once more before Loki waved his hand and sent Tony back to the tower. 

••••••••

The Avengers all glared at Tony as he walked into the living room looking tired and spent. 

"What? No warm welcome home?" Tony joked and then yelped when the remote was hurtled at him. 

"Where the hell were you?!" Steve asked angrily with that look that made Tony want to profess all his sins. 

"Uh, with Loki," Tony said quietly. 

"With who?" Clint asked teasingly. 

"Loki. I thought you all would have figured it out by now." 

"We did," Steve sighed, "I just didn't want to believe it." 

"Tony we could have died," Bruce sighed. 

"But you didn't!" Tony whined. 

"Aye, the Man of Iron is right my friend, Bruce! Loki would not have truly harmed us now that Tony is his betrothed!" Thor said happily. 

Clint spit the drink out of his mouth, Tony paled and Natasha smirked at all her idiots. 

"Uh point break, Loki and I aren't. We uh aren't- 

"Aren't what, Anthony?" 

Tony jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Loki leaning against the door with an eyebrow raised.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed and got up, but Loki put a hand up. 

"Later, Thor. Anthony and I have wedding plans to discuss." 

"Wedding plans!?" Tony screeched as Loki grabbed his arm and drug them to the elevator

The end?


End file.
